Prince Present
by KristinMilly
Summary: Michael's POV throughout Princess Present.
1. Default Chapter

_Author's Note: Yes. A short one. Shocking? (Which rhymes with stocking!!!! Teehee!)Hmm, yes. Cuz I'm the Queen of Neverending Stress (and will be the Queen of the King ofNever Ending Story fans)will they or won't they get together stories. This is based on Princess Present, the short one AKA Princess Diaries 6 ½ ( we all know that 6 hasn't come out yet in the U.S. but they like to confuse us. And no, it doesn't give away any secrets. I read 6 and can honestly say that it gives away NOTHING)_

_What was Mr. Michael James (the name I think we have all adopted for him) Moscovitz thinking during this story? I'll tell you. (By The Way, I just wanna announce that Mia's first diary entry in said story is MY BIRTHDAY. Ten days of teenager-dom left. Send Presents. Or checks)_

_I would also like to give a big CONGRATS to my friend Lucie and her new husband, Mr. J. S. (I wouldn't post his name here!) Anyway, their wedding was BEAUTIFUL. The groom's brother's band even played! Gorgeous wedding, gorgeous couple. Join me in wishing them an eternity of bliss._

"Why do you get to wear semi normal clothes?" Lilly demanded from my doorway. I was home for winter break. Which actually lasts until the end on January. So I could, in a way, spend the entire time in Genovia trying to seduce my girlfriend of, get this, a year.

Yes. We have now officially been together for one year and two days. She left on our anniversary so we didn't get to do anything. Not that I really planned on it.

"Because I know how to dress myself for the public," I replied.

"Did you even get her anything for the big anniversary?" she asked, still not stepping into my room.

"She's still freaking out about my Hanukah present. She hasn't even thought about our anniversary."

"But you have, right?" Lilly asked skeptically. "Because you know she'll remember and then totally go crazy and over analyze why you never did anything."

I shrugged. "We'll do something special."

"Have you thought of anything?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Maybe," I said with a devious smile.

"Sicko."

"Nympho."

SO okay. We are on the private jet that Mia's dad sent over. This is getting really real now. I am going to be spending the holidays (well, not my holidays, but hers) with my girlfriend's family. In a palace. Not too daunting, is it?

"Why do you look like you swallowed a sock?" Lilly asked as we started descending. "I mean, it's just Mia."

"And the rest of her family," I mumbled. "She said something about all the young royals being around? Lilly, I am going to be expected to act all normal around them."

"You act normal around her."

"She's different. I'm in love with _her._ Plus, she hasn't been voted by the populace as one of the most beautiful people alive."

"That was a shitty thing to say."

"Lilly, I mean, she's going to be surrounded by people who have been. Prince William for example? Hello. She could very well be swept off her feet by him."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh please. She's practically picked out your China."

I smiled and laughed. We wouldn't be married, at least not for a while. I wanna go to school and make sure she does as well. "I'm not looking that far in advance Lilly."

We stayed quiet until after landing. We stood up quietly and grabbed our bags. People grabbed them once we stepped off the plane. Lilly shot them dirty looks until they placed them in the trunk of the car that had been sent for us.

"It's going to be weird," Lilly said, watching the Genovian countryside pass us by.

"What is?" I asked, taking it all in.

"Seeing Mia in this kind of place. To see what she's like outside of New York. When we are the ones out of place and she is the one expected to be around. I dunno, I'm shutting up now."

I laughed, "It's a miracle. Lilly Moscovitz is shutting herself up!"

She punched my arm. "I hate you."

"Love you too," I replied.

"What is going on?" I asked, sticking my head out the window to see hoardes of people standing at the palace gates.

"Tourists, sir," the driver said, glancing in the rearview mirror. "Always around trying to get pictures of the young princess. Since she's not here very often.

We pulled into the property and drove a small distance before I saw her for the first time in four days. She looked…excited.

Lilly got out of the car first and tried not to look too impressed. "This is your house? You live in a house bigger than all the apartments in my building combined." Some guy tried grabbing her messenger bag and she went off on him until Mia calmly explained that it was his job to carry our things.

She hadn't acknowledged me yet. Then again I wasn't going ballistic over her house. So I went up behind her and turned her so I could kiss her. I didn't even care that people were taking our picture. The only people who would be mad knew we kissed. Had even caught us kissing before. Caught us doing a little more than kissing before.

She looked a little dazed after we pulled apart (only because Lilly started making gagging noises). I still got it.

She held my hand as she pointed out key features of the outside of her palace. "That is the Garden of the Virgin," she explained, then turned red. "Um, we won't go there though….right now," she said glancing sheepishly at me. "And over here…"

Yeah. She didn't like talking about anything virginal with me. It'd bring up a conversation that she didn't want to have with me. Unfortunately. But I'm a good boyfriend. A happy one. Just being with her will be fine. For now. But that's a different story all together. We'll talk about it when we planned, next month-ish.


	2. Day One

"Lilly, this is your room," she said after we came inside to freshen up. "I hope you like it."  
Lilly still was going for the unimpressed routine. "I _guess_ it's fine."

Mia looked worried. "Mia, it's fine for her. It's ten times bigger than her real room. Your only problem will be getting _rid_ of her."

Lilly made an obscene gesture with a certain finger. Mia and I took that as a sign to leave. "Where am I?" I asked.

"Well, this is my room," she said holding onto a doorknob. "And your room," she said running and pulling me behind her. "Is right here," she said opening the door.

The room looked nice. I walked in and took it all in. It looked…rich. I immediately felt out of place, like I did when I had to meet her grandmother at the Plaza for _high tea_ this past fall.

"Um, you don't like it, do you?" she asked nervously, twisting her hair around her index finger.

I finally looked at her. "No, it's just a lot to take in all at once. I like it," I assured her.

"Cuz if you _don't,_ the balcony might make you feel better," she said pointing to two French doors.

I gave her a weird look. "Why?"

She looked exasperated. She was adorable when she was like that. When she wanted to surprise me but I played dumb. "GO look!" she squealed.

I slowly made my way to the doors until she started pushing me. When I opened them I saw the Genovian Bay. "Um, neat," I said, not exactly getting her excitement.

She sighed heavily. "Fine then. I'll show you what I mean."

With that she climbed over some railings onto another balcony. "Mia, what are you…" then it registered into my brain. Yeah. I am a genius right? "That's your balcony, isn't it?" I asked.

She smiled and climbed back over. "Easy right?"

I went to kiss her but that guy, Antoine, came to us and cleared his throat. "The tour will begin in five minutes Mr. Moscovitz."

I rested my forehead against Mia's. "We'll be alone later at least, right?" I asked.

"Well, while you are on tour with Antoine, I have this photo thing with my family. There's this Faberge calendar thingie we have to deal with. Then tonight I have to light the Christmas tree in the town square. Um…then we have this dinner thing….you are going to be bored stiff here, aren't you? You probably want to turn back home-"

"No. I don't," I said with a laugh. "I'm sure Lilly and I can entertain ourselves just fine."

As I said this some maid was in my room setting up a floral arrangement. "Bridgette," Mia said, walking inside, "I wrote that memo about the flowers in here. Michael doesn't like flowers. None in here. You can put the extras in Lilly's room. The Rosebud Room. Thank you."

Damn. I leaned against the doorway and watched as she was being all bossy with the maid. Not even bossy really, just re-explained herself. It was kind of…well, hot. A total turn on.

"So I'll see you tonight then?" she asked, taking my hands and looking at me expectantly. Thank God she cannot read my mind.

"Yeah."

"Your suit is in the closet. You are okay with all this, right?"

I kissed her softly, "I'm fine. Go be a princess already won't you?"

She rolled her eyes and left my room.

That afternoon I was looking through my duffel for my cell phone when I heard it ringing on my desk. How the hell...

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, what's it like over there?" Felix asked.

I sighed, "I've been here for a total of five hours. Let me settle in, man."

"Okay...but what is the palace like?"

"Great. Huge."

"Your room?"

"Right next to Mia's," I said, unable to stop myself from smiling. I laid on my bed.

"YOu guys gonna....you know, finally-"

"No," I said quickly. Too quickly. "No. It's just cool knowing that she's so close. Not six subway stops away."

"You going to even bother trying while you are there?"

I looked guiltily at the wall that separated Mia and my rooms. I shouldn't be talking about this with anyone, even Felix. "No."

"Dude-"

"I gotta go Felix. There's some tree lighting thing happening tonight. I have to go support her or something."

He laughed. "Get used to that. Keep me updated though. I have to know when my best friend loses his-"

"Felix, knock it off. I gotta go."

* * *

We watched her light some Christmas tree in a town square. She was so sure of herself here. Not an ounce of shyness or awkwardness. She was warm to all of the people. "I _do_ have a boyfriend," I heard her whisper to a young girl, maybe about thirteen.

"Where? Is he _here_? What's he look like?" the girl asked. She reminded me a bit of Mia. The pre-makeover Mia. The frizzy hair and big glasses. The girl I had originally fallen for (or the shell of her at least)

Mia turned and realized I was listening the entire time, "Here he is," she said proudly, grabbing my elbow and pulling me ove. I liked that she enjoyed showing me off. I'm not a stinkin' piece of meat but I can deal with her bragging to a girl about me.

"Princess…you have all the luck!"

I felt my cheeks turn red (and no, not because it's cold, it was nearly sixty degrees). Mia looked at me proudly, "I know," she said, not sounding a bit snobby. She was sounding…a little surprised that I was sticking around her. That I hadn't found someone else.

Which I'm surprised _she _hasn't done already. You know, found out that there was someone better out there for her. A guy that didn't have to deal with so much school work and could simply focus on her. A Genovian. From what I've seen all the Genovian men are much better looking than Americans. Tan. Built. Everything I'm not.

We returned to the palace and got changed. I showered to make sure I was totally awake (seriously, after I take long cold showers I am fully alert. And no, not cold showers for any other reason than alerted ness). I put on the suit Mia had picked out for me.

"Wow, already acting like a married man I see," Lilly teased, waltzing into my room. Apparently the silent agreement we had back home did not stand in Genovia.

"What do you mean?" I asked, straightening out my tie.

"She picked out your clothes?"

I shrugged, "So?"

"_Wives_ do that brother dear."

"Are you intentionally trying to freak me out? Mia never talks about that stuff with me."

She laughed, "I'll see you at dinner." I didn't like how she laughed. Like she knew something I didn't.

"You _are_ changing, aren't you?" I asked, turning to see her in a WWJJD t shirt. "I mean, seriously."

"I know what I'm wearing," she snapped and left the room.

That girl had no respect for our hosts. I mean, she knows that Mia's grandmother would not like a Joan Jett t-shirt at her Welcoming Dinner. Not with royalty from around the world arriving and attending the meal.

Antoine escorted me and Lilly down to the dining room, where Mia was entertaining her guests. I liked seeing her like this. Different than New York where everyone bossed _her_ around. She could be the boss here. No one, including Lilly could ever tell her what to do in her own country. In her own palace.


	3. Cats

"Gorgeous isn't it?" some guy said, coming up behind me as I stared at some picture on the wall.

"Huh?" I asked, hiding my hands in the sleeves of the too-big-for-me jacket.

"The name is Andrew. And you are?"

"Michael Moscovitz."

He looked at me strangely. "I see. What do you do, Mr. Moscovitz."

It hit me. This was Prince Andrew. I glanced over at Mia who was lecturing Lilly on proper attire (I _told_ her to listen to me but no…). "I go to Columbia University in New York."

Then he started going on about cyclotron frequency. Clearly I must know all about it if I go to Columbia. Some professor there is doing research on it. I knew enough to get me through the conversation.

I peeked over and saw Mia asking that some Franco guy to take Lilly to her room and then show her how to return here. I had never realized how hot Mia was when she got bossy. I like this side of her.

Throughout dinner we held hands under the table. I have turned into a huge mushball. But it's okay since we're in Europe. Guys are supposed to be weird here. When Lilly started going on about Mia's dad's girlfriend Mia nearly broke my hand. She was ready to kill Lilly.

Lilly has balls. I mean, who acts like this in some strange house? Toward their hosts. I wouldn't be surprised if she was on the first flight back to JFK. Commercial. No more private jets for her.

I was exhausted, but stayed with Mia while she entertained the young royals. Had to be there in case that Prince Harry tried putting the moves on my girlfriend. I heard he could be awfully hands on with girls. A bit too flirty.

Not that I don't trust her. I just don't want other guys looking at her like I do. With the thoughts I had.

We played spoons with her guests and let them win. Luckily Mia vetoed the idea of strip spoons so we just played in the regular way. Maybe I could convince her to play a game one on one- _okay, enough Michael. Stop being a pervert. _

I walked her to her room and kissed her goodnight. She looked exhausted. I wish I was so I wouldn't be awake and thinking about what she was wearing a mere ten feet down the hall. On the other side of the thin wall and plumbing and stuff.

Finally, at about quarter of one I gave into temptation and stepped onto my balcony and snuck over to her side of the balcony.

She peeked out her curtains worriedly, then burst out in a smile. "Hey," she whispered, opening the door slightly.

I motioned for her to come outside. "Bring a blanket," I suggested.

She came out with a fleece blanket my parents had given her for Christmas before she left. It was good to see that she was still using it. She laid it out and then we proceeded to make out on it.

Should I feel guilty for making out with her like this? I mean, we've hardly gotten to spend any time together without kissing. Alone I mean. I don't care. It feels too damn good. Plus, it was romantic with the stars out.

Well, it was romantic til some damn cats came and ruined it for us. "No, do not feed them," I said, pushing her from the rail.

"Why not?" she asked innocently.

"Because they won't stop coming back. They'll expect it."

"They'll starve if I don't," she argued.

"They seem fine to me," I replied.

She sighed and dragged me to the stairs of he balcony and brought me into the garden to see the cats. Yes, the garden she mentioned earlier. I wondered if she remembered.

She was not going to give up on this idea of feeding these things. "Fine. Where can we get food?"

After finding some left overs for the cats I was too tired to persue any other action that night. And to leave wishing her a happy anniversary until later. She was too stressed out over the cats.

Which means she'll have to wait to get her gift til later.

"Tired?" she guessed after I yawned for the fourth time.

We stopped at her room. "A bit. I kind of went on this trans-Atlantic flight to see this chick that I am completely in love with. Then she had all these things to do so…I mean, I had to meet all sorts of celebrities and pretend to be interested in cyclotron fusion to be polite to Prince Andrew."

The corners of her mouth turned up, "Thank you."

"For?" I asked, hugging her.

"Being polite and respectful to my father and grandmother."

"Well, I am almost an adult. I know how to act to people who are kind to me."

"How'd you get to be so perfect when Lilly…when Lilly is so rude?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes and kissed her forehead. Funny. I would never have done something so simple only a little over a year ago. I would have freaked out about being this close to Mia. Alone.

Don't get me wrong. I'm still freaking out. But I would have thought she'd think I was a freak. That she didn't love me back. But she does. She kissed my cheek.

"I think Lilly might be adopted," I joked. "Before this kissing gets out of hand I better get back to bed. Your guards might catch us and think something else is going on."

"Like you would hate if something else were going on?" she teased.

"It has been two months since we talk-"

"Michael," she hissed warningly. "Good night."

"Night."

I must have been more tired than I thought since I fell asleep once my head hit the pillow.


	4. Uh Oh

The next day Mia seemed to be in a much better mood. She came to my door in a really cheerful mood. "Mia, it's _eight_ o'clock in the morning," I mumbled, rubbing my eyes.

"So?" she said, "It's a beautiful day! Why haven't you gotten dressed yet? We're going on a yacht today so make sure you dress appropriately."

I then realized I was still in my guitar boxers and my undershirt. "Mia, get out of here so I can shower and get dressed. Your dad will flip if he finds you in here with a partially clothed man."

She turned red, kissed my cheek and said she'd be waiting for me in her room. Isn't that every eighteen, _almost_ nineteen, year old male's dream? His girlfriend saying she'll be waiting for him in her room? That's kind of hot. I've become such a hornball in my old age. Let's make this a cold shower.

When she left my cell phone rang. That would most likely be my dad. "Hello?"

"Michael, your poster sold for seventy five dollars. I'm sending it out now."

"Really? But it's like two in the morning isn't it?" I asked, grabbing a sweater from the closet.

"They need it in time for Christmas. I guess there's another Star Wars freak out there."

"_Must_ be a freak to pay that much for it," I joked. "Okay. Thanks Dad."

So I was a in a good mood now. I was seventy five dollars richer and not in debt for Mia's present. "Hello Beautiful," I greeted as I opened Mia's door.

"Not bad yourself," Lilly deadpanned. She was sitting on the fainting couch in Mia's room. Mia was busily putting on makeup.

I made a face at her. She was not going to ruin my day. I walked over to Mia and put my hands on her waist from behind. "You don't need all that junk."  
She smiled, "Yes I do.Grandmere says that shecan't handle all the young people being around. So, we'regoing on the yacht with all the royals. If Eugenie and Beatrice look better than I do Grandmere will flip her lid."

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Lilly asked.

I turned to her, "What, I can't possibly be in a good mood simply because I am in beautiful weather instead of New York where there is currently a blizzard?"

She rolled her eyes and left the room. "I'll be waiting in the hall so you can swap spit."

Mia and I laughed and did just that for a second. A mere second.

At breakfast Mia and I both noticed how much of a good mood Lilly was in. Good. We are all happy and not arguing at all. Today could go very well.

* * *

I hated how all the stupid royals looked at Mia when she offered some Dramamine before we boarded the boat. They all look down on her because she grew up common. They are the real losers though. Blazers? Red ties? Please. That's _so_ high school. And these guys were supposedly close personal friends of world famous designers?

I was talking to this Lord Mulberry guy while Mia wrote in her journal. I know she likes privacy when she's doing that so I give her some space. I know I don't like it when people are hanging over my shoulder when I'm working on a new song. Well, I don't really care if it's Mia though. She is always giving me new ideas for songs.

I was comfortable in the sweater Mia had picked out for me (I have to admit, she has good taste), but all the other guys were taking off their jackets and heavy shirts. I glanced at Mia who was looking at Mulberry, who was taking off his shirt.

Fine. I lifted my sweater off and made my undershirt start to come off as well. She likes my bare chest. But I only teased her with a peek. Hell. Unless _she's _about to go showing off her chest on this damn boat I'm not going to. I'm not exactly in the same range as those stupid trainer enduced princes. I'm just a computer geek from New York.

But I wouldn't want her showing her chest off. So I take that back. Under no conditions do I wnat her top coming off with all these gusy around. Just me. Okay, brand me a pervert, but I think I deserve to be the only man to see my girlfriend's chest.

I have to laugh at my little sister. She has some thirteen year old cousin in Mia's stalking her. Watching her flirting (okay, maybe making out with) some of the royals on board.

We returned home from out day out to sea (okay, in the _harbor_) and started getting ready for the Christmas Ball. I took a nice long shower and walked back into my room with my towel wrapped around my waist. I peeked out my doors and saw Mia getting her hair done by her ladies in waiting. I liked her dress.

And watching as she explained to them how she wanted her hair done. She was so sure of herself over here. I could get used to living here and seeing her act like this. But at times it was like…well, back home she's always asking me what I think about things, which can be annoying, but it's part of her. Over here she just gets things done without even thinking about it.

It was better though. If Lana could see her now I guess she'd even be impressed.

I stood in front of the full length mirror and practiced what I wanted to say to Mia when I reminded her of our anniversary and told her about my gift. I could see her watching me from the reflection, but I liked seeing her when she didn't know I was seeing her. So I kept up my practicing. And trying not to look like a tool in a tux.

Mia had to do some royal things when we got to the ball. I started talking to some guy about the role of enzymes and gene regulatory elements in biotechnology and genetic engineering. He said he was from Sweden so obviously he would know about all that stuff. I like Swedish people.

I looked over to the dance floor and saw Mia dancing, miserably, with Prince William of England. I mouthed the words 'I love you' to her, but I don't think she noticed.

Most guys would be insanely jealous that the love of their life was dancing with the most eligible bachelors in the world. But I knew better. First of all, she looked like she was about to toss her cookies by his mere touch. Secondly, nothing could ever happen with them. He was going to be King of England, and she was going to be sovereign of Genovia. Both are going to be heads of their own countries. Ha. There.

Just as I was going to excuse myself from the Swedish guy to go cut into Mia's dance with William, that little Pierre guy came running in yelling for us to 'Stop them!'.

I have NEVER seen Mia's grandmother run so fast. She started screaming about the Faberge Advent Calendar. We all followed the Compte (AKA Pierre) and expected to find the Hall of Mirrors, but only to be brought into the bowling alley (I never knew a palace would have one!). Where my sister and eight young royals were STRIP BOWLING. I never want to see my sister's _Hello Kitty _underpants. Not even in the laundry room. But no. I am now seeing them ON her.

And to make things even better, a royal and this servant Franco started dueling for Lilly's HONOR! Do people still duel? It started after Franco slapped the royal across the face with his white glove. This dude means business. Seriously.

Prince William started snapping pictures with his cell phone. Pervert. That's my little sister.

The dueling duo started fumbling around and ended up in the Hall of Mirrors. Grandmere (maybe I should start calling her that?) started going on about the stupid calendar thing again, only to enter the hall as the two men sent the thing crashing to the floor.

I was near her as she started fainting so me, and Prince Philip caught her before she too crashed to the ground (and considering all the plastic surgeries she's had she might just crash literally). "We need to get her some air," I announced, feeling kind of toolish. "Out of the way," I ordered as Philip and I carried her outside to a garden.

I saw Mia look a bit flushed. She liked when I took over like this. Like the time I took care of Boris after he dropped that globe on his head. Geez, saying that _out loud_ makes me wonder why Lilly ever liked him. I mean, he was a dork back then. Not the stud that he is now (or so Mia tells me. Everyone at school is totally in love with him now, I am in a band with him but dont' really notice changes like that...I'm a guy).

We were greeted by hundreds of stray cats. I looked at Mia who looked completely embarrassed. I _told_ her feeding those cats was a bad idea. But now was not the right time to remind herof that. Besides, apotential consortdoesnot correct the princess.

Now we had hundreds of hungry cats to deal with.

But it did wake up Grandmere.


	5. The End

I walked Mia up to her room a few hours later. "She's going to kill me," Mia mumbled. She was back to the other Mia. The overly worried New Yorker.

"Nah, she'll get over it," I promised. "Besides, maybe all those other weirdos will leave and I can have you all to myself."

She smiled, "Maybe. I can't wait to give you your gift tomorrow. You'll love it."

"And you'll love yours," I said with a smirk. Military Xander. The final piece of her Buffy Action figure collection.

"I am just nervous that it won't get here in time. I ordered it online," she explained.

"Doesn't matter," I said kissing her softly. "It'll get here when it gets here."

We made out for a little while outside her bedroom door until a guard came by and suggested that I go to bed. We laughed and then said goodnight. "Love you," I said over my shoulder as I walked away.

"You too."

The next morning Lilly was acting like Lilly. I saw her as she started walking to breakfast. "Aren't you going to get dressed?" I asked.

"No. You are acting like Mia now."

"What are you talking about?" I hissed.

"All stuck up and snobby. Who _doesn't_ go to breakfast in pajamas? Back home you would only be wearing your stupid boxers."

"Lilly…."

"And where did this bossiness come from with her? I mean, she was NEVER like this back home."

"I _happen_ to find it kind of hot," I replied.

"You would. You think she's hot if she had a traditional Siberian costume on. Covered head to toe. You'd think it was hot if she killed a guy."

"I do have a thing for women with weapons," I joked. "Lilly seriously. Lay off her already. I know you two have been fighting. Leave her alone."

She rolled her eyes and went back into her room. Good. She'll get dressed. I'll go enjoy breakfast with the Renaldo family.

But Lilly didn't change. She was still wearing her sweats. The Renaldo's looked dressed to the nines in their Christmas clothes.

Not Lilly thought. Still in her AEHS sweatpants and moon boots. Oh, and a terry cloth robe.

Lilly was going on about Franco, one of the many boys she's had fall in love with her here. She tried to fight for his job, but he told her that he could fight his own battles. After he left she cried about how they had a stronger love than friendship or regular love. I looked at Mia who looked skeptical.

I decided to ignore her, and hoped Mia would do the same. And hoped that Christmas Mass would go by quickly after breakfast.

Mia sat next to me as the priest started mass in French (one of the common languages in Genovia). "Stay here," she whispered as she went up to communion. I never got that. Why do they get snacks?

We returned to the palace after church and it was decided, by Grandmere, that we would exchange presents. I was nervous. I didn't want everyone to see what I got Mia. They' make fun of me.

Lilly and I did not get very much that we would actually use. I got a pen from the prince, and a book on manners from the dowager princess. Woot. Loooove Christmas.

Mia was hit with so many presents. Cashmere leg warmers, a music box, a muffler (um, I think it's like a scarf), a book about Jackie O, an electric razor, a doll of herself (her grandparents on her mother's side are twisted), movies on her life, and a tiara. Oh, and the stuff that she actually liked? A power book and an iPod. From her parents (a joint gift? Whoa), and a gift card to buy songs.

Then she and Lilly totally flipped out on one another and went outside to have a discussion. "I'm sure it's nothing," I assured the Renaldo's. "Just girl stuff."

It was weird. Her dad tried asking me about school and my roommate and stuff. I tried to sound interesting and smart, but that hardly works on the girl you love's father. I felt like I was on the Apprentice and he was _The Donald_. Kind of looks like him though. But with no hair.

The girls appeared after a half an hour. I had actually gotten used to talking to her dad. We were in the middle of talking about the benefits of modernizing the palace (I think I have him convinced).

But they also appeared with about fifty soaking wet people. Mia explained that their cruise ship sank. So we entertained these people and helped them dry off for about two hours. Mia was great with them. Very sociable. Very unlike New York Mia. Making me fall more and more in love with her.

I _really_ enjoyed watching her do all this.

As the passengers left I heard Mia say to Lilly, "_That's what it means to be a princess."_

Lilly huffed then walked away. "Actually, Mia, I think that's what it means to be a human being. No big deal though. Since you are, _in fact_ a human being."

I added the last part so she wouldn't think I was being an ass.

Back inside there were only two presents left. Mine for Mia, and hers for me. Her grandmother told us to hurry about opening them so we could all go rest until dinner. "Actually, would you mind if we exchanged presents in private?" I asked.

Her father and grandmother looked relieved. Lilly bolted out of the room so she could go back into her own room. "Mazel tov," her grandmother said as she went for a drink that had been brought to her.

I picked up Mia's gift in one hand and took her empty hand into the other. We went to the garden and sat on a bench. The entire place smelled like vinegar (they had to spread that throughout the garden to rid it of cats).

It was perfect and romantic (minus the vinegar, I could do without that). The fountains were going off. "Just like that movie about you," I teased. "But we didn't start the fountains off with a kiss."

She laughed at the mushiness of that movie. "Oh please. I could deal with a foot popping kiss though."

So I kissed her a little before we got back to the purpose of the visit to the garden. "Open it," she said excitedly. She was adorable. I ripped open the paper. Oh shit. "Um, where'd you get this?" I asked nervously. It was my Star Wars poster. I recognized the little tear in the upper right hand corner.

"Ebay!" she said excitedly, not noticing my lack of enthusiasm. "It's an original single-sided movie poster from 1977-"

"In near mint condition," I finished for her.

"Michael…" she said, looking a little sick. "You don't….I mean, I didn't know you had one of these…"

"That's because I won it last month off of a fan site last month. Never got around to putting it up." I had to laugh. This was kind of funny. It's fate. I am supposed to have this poster. "I thought I would just sell it so I could get enough money to get you something you really liked for Christmas."

"B-But you were here when I won the auction. It can't be the same-"

"My dad took care of it for me."

"He didn't notice the address in GENOVIA?" she practically screamed.

"He's not very detail oriented Mia. This is really cool how you were the one to buy my poster."

She reached for it, "I'll sell it myself and get you something you really want."

"No. I want this." Damn. She was all about taking back gifts. First the mkoon rock, now this? "I really _like_ this poster."

"But I got you something you already had."

"And something I wanted to keep," I replied. "No seriously, I want this. Open yours."

Now it was my turn to be excited. Her gift was something she's been wanting for months. She gasped as she saw her gift. Perfect. That's just what I was expecting her to do. "Like it?" I said, nearly jumping from the bench.

"Oh Michael! It's perfect!"

"Really? Good. I was hoping you'd like it. It's the only one you don't have, right?"

She looked like someone just told her Fat Louie jumped out her window. "Are you all right?" I asked.

"Oh…Michael…" she choked out. "I don't have the complete collection anymore. I sold _Fiesta Giles_ so I could get the poster for you."

I smiled. This was just getting better and better. "Are you kidding me?"

"I wish I were but…" I started laughing, "Why are you laughing?"

"Why aren't you?" I asked taking her hand.

"Because your first Genovian Christmas is ruined! I wanted everything to be perfect! I thought I got you something you really would like and I even messed _that _up."

"Well…." I started, making a serious face. "I haven't done this Christmas thing very much. Not much experience in the gift getting arena…But I think this one is pretty special. The best Christmas present ever actually."

"Yeah right. You didn't want it to begin with. Otherwise you wouldn't have sold it."

"Are you kidding? I didn't want to sell it. I just did it so I could get you a special gift."

"And I sold Giles to get something special for you…"

"So we're even," I replied with a smile and a laugh. "And the poster is even better now because you bought it for me."

And then she kissed me senseless. I like this assertive Mia.

"Plus," I started as we gave each other time to breath, "Seeing the face on your grandmother when she saw all those cats was a good present."

She half smiled, "Michael, shut up and kiss me more."

SO I did what any sane man would do. I kissed her.


End file.
